The Arms of a Stranger
by Stardust-Dragonblood
Summary: Draco and Harry finally find love, but what happens when someone confesses their love, will it be too late?


In the days of old, when kings and queens were the rulers of the kingdoms of the world, in the times of death and destruction and love and peace, in the moments of true understanding and when your worst mistakes have come true, the Chosen's sat upon their thrones. Seven of the world's wisest congregated into one castle, the Castle Above the Clouds. For years it had lay abandoned, but when the wise men heard of it, they used their impeccable knowledge to reach it as the prophecies had for told.  
The Seven Majesties, they were called. Each had a throne adorned with their favorite jewels encrusted in gold. Together they ruled Earth with such a power as none had ever known. This story is that of the Seven Majesties own, follow along and listen to the stories of ancient earth, if you dare.  
  
Herminera, daughter of Herdius, Guradin, son of Goric, Jezebel, daughter of Hika, Mizeel, son of Mizach, Herun, son of Hepitderus, Yoonwada, son of an artisan, and Taraphelia, daughter of the wise woman of the East. These several beings made up the great alliance, all brought to Castle Herimanash (Castle Above the Clouds) by the one driving power in their minds. There they read from the great books of old and gained the powers to become immortal.  
Mizeel sat in his ruby throne tapping his fingers madly on the large silver table before him, "I still don't think we can do this. three famines in one century? I mean, I do love a good show but that is pretty hard on these people, I was once a Chopa warrior, I think we should stick to our original plan Yoonwada, I know your job can be boring at times but we cannot make our people suffer all the time." "But the offering numbers have decreased 65% over the last thirty years!?" Cried Yoonwada pointing to a large piece of parchment spread across the table in which a large assortment of numbers were written in goats blood. "I don't see why we are having this discussion boy! No more famines this century and that is that!" Mizeel's fist punched the table and left a large dent in the edge. Yoonwada rolled up his parchment and stomped off saying things under his breathe. "That boy becomes more disobedient every day." Said Jezebel's strong voice. She was alluring to most men, both through her sweet, rough voice and attractiveness. "I agree. And I also propose we do something about it." Said the sweet young voice of Taraphelia. "And what do you think we should do? Throw him off of a cloud?!" Cried Herun as he sat flexing his large arm muscles on his topaz throne. He was an athlete by nature, strong and fast. "I did not notion any such thing Herun! I do however think he is unsuited for this position and I feel he should be sent down and replaced." Replied Taraphelia's sweet voice. "Well, that's what I've been saying ever since he sent that deadly storm out without permission. It killed several humans and we got blamed for it!" Cried Guradin. "I shall send word immediately then, and we shall find him a replacement before tomorrow's sun has set, if none object?" A familiar voice spoke, "I do." All heads turned to see Yoonwada standing in the door way. "I'm sorry Yoonwada, you have no say in the councils decision." Spoke Jezebel as she squirmed in the hard seat. Yoonwada's eyes narrowed at her and he walked stiffly towards her. "You would be the last person I would expect to agree, my love." He notioned as he stared angrily into her eyes. Now all eyes were upon them as silence filled the room. "I'm sure I do not know what you are talking about." She flipped her smooth black hair and stomped out of the room her long flowing robes behind her. "That was odd." Spoke Taraphelia's soft voice, "Are we finished here? I have three babies to enchant within the next sun phase." She ran her fingers through her long flowing blonde hair, Herun fell still watching her desperate gaze at Mizeel. "Fine, fine. But Yoonwada, we have reached a decision. I expect you will be ready to leave by the morning."  
Before she could even think about moving Herun had run around the table and was pulling her throne/chair out for her. "Thank you Herun." She spoke kindly to him. "Have fun being mortal Yoonie." She blew a kiss and walked away, not hearing Herun's heart fall and break upon the marble floor. "Sir?" Asked Herun. "Yes my lad?" Bellowed Mizeel's deep voice. "I need to speak with you sir, could we-?" Herun notioned to the door. "Oh, yes, yes, yes! Um, you are all dismissed back to work, see you all at evening meal." The rest of the Chosens stood and left, Guradin closing the large, heavy doors behind him. Herun took a seat nearest to Mizeel. "I'm having that problem again Mizeel, I can't get it out of my mind and pretty soon  
  
I am afraid I will be forced to take action into it." Mizeel sat quietly stroking his beard, apparently deep in thought. "Well my son, I fear for your sanity over this girl. Taraphelia is beautiful but you, you are the master of manliness! Why on earth would you love a princess of beauty and fairness?! Would you not rather marry someone of athletic background like yourself?" Herun did not know what to say. "Sir, I admit I am not as smart as you or Guradin, I know that. I also know that you are just a little worried because I have not made the best decisions in the past, but this one I am sure about. I have actually thought through this one. I've also realized our differences and although it would require a bit of work, I am willing to-to stop concentrating on myself and care for another." Herun's eyes pleaded as he watched the giant Mizeel come to a decision. "Herminera needs to hear of this. When she returns I will consult her, but you must understand Herun, Zeus appointed her master ruler of the Chosen and through her pain you were birthed and raised to be Herun, the Chosen of strength. By asking her to create love between you and Taraphelia, well, it is practically like borrowing her heart and breaking it. Besides, you know she loves you. I'm sure she'll want what is best for you, but my son, by falling in love with another you have betrayed her." Mizeel looked very serious. "She returns in three days my son, you have until then to win Taraphelia's love truly, and honestly. If by then you have completed your task, then you and Taraphelia will have the blessing of Herminera, but if not, you will be forced to love Herminera and will live out eternity condemned to her and only her. Do you accept this challenge?" Herun sat for a moment and debated his matters. "And if I do not? What then are my options?" "Well then, you will continue out your years until the time when Herminera calls for you, and when she does you either become hers forever as in the plan of the stars, or you give up immortality and your attractive looks. Well, I mean, you will then take the form of your heart, and what is inside of that." "And what now, in your say is that?" Asked Herun. "Well, as handsome as you are I believe your heart is full of love for yourself, and you are conceited and too proud. Change your ways boy, or you will forever suffer from them." "Well then, I feel that the warrior and competitor in me are compelling me to accept. I will win the love of Taraphelia, one way or another." A smirk crossed his face as he ran out the doors and into the courtyard. "Foolish boy." Spoke Mizeel as he went back to writing his letter.  
  
"Hello Taraphelia." Spoke his calm, cool voice. "Oh, um, hello. uh. Hernu." She said as she picked flowers in her garden. "It's Herun. What a lovely garden you have." He sat beside her and watched her pick the roses carefully as not to prick herself. "Why thank you Heurn. I have worked very hard on it. Herminera commanded me to when I was younger, and after awhile I found it pleasurable." "Herun. But, anyway, I found this, in the Kingdom of the gods. I went there this morning to speak with Hera. She gave it to me and told me to give it to the most beautiful woman I knew, and it would increase her beauty by years of herbal treatments. Taraphelia was now very interested. Of course this story was not true. He had not gotten it from Hera but from Aphrodite herself, and when the maiden would prick her finger upon a thorn she would fall madly in love with her praiser. "It is such a lovely flower Herun, none of which the like I have ever seen. And," She scooted closer to him and put on her act of charm resting her head on his shoulder. "who is this lucky maiden that receives it?" She asked staring up into his dark brown eyes. "Well, it is the lady who declares her love for me." He had decided that maybe a trick would be easier then pricking her delicate skin. "And pledges herself to me in marriage." Taraphelia gazed upon the beauty of the flower, seeming as if she was lost in a deep gaze of true love. "I do." She spoke softly her blue eyes fixed upon the flower. "You. do what?" He asked quite sure of the answer. "I love you Herun. I have always and will always! I wish to marry you! I wish to spend all eternity with." her gaze went back onto the flower "you."  
  
That evening all five present Chosens gathered in the beautiful garden and performed a bonding ceremony, the one single flower in Taraphelia's hands as a bouquet. Luckily it had not yet pricked her. ". forever and ever." Spoke Taraphelia as she stood staring at the handsome, young Herun under the gazebo of flowers. ". forever and ever." He responded leaning in and kissing her soft cheek. The two walked down the silk walk path and into the group of awaiting observers. "Congratulations Herun. Now hope Herminera doesn't take too much action." Whispered the old man Guradin. "Cease to speak old fool." His tongue was sharp and Guradin gasped at the boys harsh words. For they had once been friends, quite recently as a matter of fact.  
Yoonwada bowed as the newlyweds passed and his hand disappeared into his robes. Between the creases, Herun saw him thumbing through secret pockets and folds, searching for something. With an "Ah ha!" he pulled out a giant crystal the size of an ostrich egg and handed it to the bride. It might not amount to diamonds or yellow jewels, but I believe it's powers will guide you through life with ease. I wish the best to you my son." He placed a hand on Herun's shoulder and hugged the lad gently. "My daughter." He took Taraphelia's hand and kissed it. They continued down the path.  
Jezebel stepped in front of the two. "Although I still believe I should be the one married to him, I wanted to show you I had no hard feelings towards you Taraphelia, so I had these made for you." She handed her two gorgeous dangling earrings made of quartz gems encrusted in pure gold." "Why thank you!" Exclaimed Taraphelia as she took them and replaced her other earrings with these. "Here, for you Herun." She handed him 


End file.
